


Futures Told...

by Ribby



Series: Fortune and Fate [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir wondered what the cards had said--and shivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures Told...

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Spades" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). This takes place a few days after "Spades Are the Swords of a Soldier."

Boromir had never put much stock in fortune-telling. Oh, he and Faramir had bought a set of the cheap, garishly painted cards and played at it, but they had never really believed.

But he had seen Aragorn frowning over a set of cards for several days now. Unlike his boyhood deck, Aragorn's was obviously handmade, but stark, black and white charcoal drawings, lacking the riot of color he remembered.

Aragorn scowled darkly at the cards, and with a swift movement, swept them out of their neat layout into an untidy pile. Boromir wondered what the cards had said   
\--and shivered.


End file.
